


Hinanami Week Day Three- Family

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hinanami Week, Hinanami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: It's Nanami's birthday and she spent the entire day by herself playing video games. What's a boyfriend to do?Written for Hinanami Week 2017! Day 3- Family





	Hinanami Week Day Three- Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this sticks to the prompt better than I did yesterday haha!

"Hmm.. what am I going to do about Whitney's Miltank...?" Nanami mumbled to herself. 

It was her birthday and she had celebrated by buying herself a copy of Pokemon Crystal for the GameBoy she's had since she was 10. The stupid game was so expensive even though it was used and she got it off eBay. 

Well. That's probably _why_ it was so expensive.

She'd restarted the game a few times after being dissatisfied with the nickname she gave her starter. Finally settling on a male Cyndaquil named Chi, she set out from New Bark Town and began her adventure!

"Oh!" she thought to herself. "I know there's a guy somewhere who trades an Onix for a Bellsprout, I should get that and then her Stomp attack won't do anything to me!"

She opened up her phone to figure out where that guy was, but then stopped short. "I've been playing since noon, it's already 8?"

"I've gotta get something to eat before I forget and Hinata-kun yells at me again..."

She carefully saved her game and set it down on her bed, getting up and making her way to the living room she shared with her boyfriend. 

"Hinata-kun?" she asked, making her way into the room. "Why is it so dark in here?"

The lights flashed on, blinding her momentarily, and her ears were assaulted with a chorus of "Surprise!!!" She blinked several times only to find an entire party set up and all of her friends in their living room. Souda, Komaeda, Sonia, Togami, Kuzuryuu, Peko, everybody.

"What is all this?" she asked.

"It's your  _birthday_ , Nanami." Hinata said, emerging from the crowd wearing a party hat. "Did you think I was going to let you spend it all alone, playing a game?"

"Pokemon is a way of life, not a game" Nanami protested, but she could feel herself smiling. "I can't believe this, everybody's here! I thought you were all busy today, what changed?"

"You're family, Nanami-san," Sonia smiled gently. "How could we abandon you on your birthday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Gundam said, grinning widely. Behind him everybody nodded and spoke some words of agreement.

"Enough of this! Let's get this party started!" shouted Togami, pulling out a bag of balloons. 

Nanami burst into a huge grin as the party started.

"I've got the food handled!" Hanamura proclaimed, coming out of the kitchen with at least 5 different plates on his hands.

"Dibs on the music!" Souda exclaimed, racing to the bluetooth speaker. 

"No way in hell!" Kuzuryuu protested, running after him. Nanami laughed at the display of their odd but well developing friendship.

The party progressed smoothly and with a lot of laughter all around, the group deciding to play games on Nanami's Wii while eating and drinking to their heart's content.

(Nidai and Owari grumbled about being the designated drivers, but they were too caught up in Smash Bros to really care.) 

When they finally ended it, it was past midnight. Hinata saw the last of their friends out with a smile and a wave, and went back inside to help Nanami clean up.

They surveyed the damage together.

"How about we clean this tomorrow morning?" Hinata asked.

"Definitely... I think." Nanami replied, yawning.

The two of them practically fell into bed and were asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow... but not before Nanami planted a sleepy kiss on Hinata's forehead.


End file.
